wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K1/4
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj IV. Mistrz Jakób Coppenole W chwili, kiedy pensy onarzgandawski i jego eminencya zamieniali między sobą ukłony głębokie i daleko głębiej od nich przed tłumem tajone półsłówka, sprezentował się człowiek wzrostu wysokiego, o szerokiej facyacie i potężnych ramionach, wchodzący jednocześnie z Gwilhelmem Rymem; rzekłbyś buldog obok lisa. Pilśniowy jego kołpak i kurta skórzana raźną plamą kładły się na otaczające go aksamity i jedwabie. Domyślając się, że jest to jakiś masztalerz zbłąkany, woźny zatrzymał go... — Hej, przyjacielu, nie tędy! — rzekł. Człowiek w skórzanej kurcie odepchnął go ramieniem. — Czego on chce, ten facet, odemnie? — ryknął głosem, który od razu zwrócił uwagę publiczną na dziwne to zajście... — Cóż, nie widzisz kim jestem? — Imię waszmości? — spytał woźny. — Jakób Coppenole. — A godność? — Pończosznik z pod Trzech Łańcuchów, z Gandawy. Woźny się cofnął. Oznajmiać takich gości, jak burmistrze i ławnicy, niechby już uszło; lecz pończoszników, to już wydało mu się za wiele. Kardynał stał jak na zarzewiu. Lud wszystek słuchał i patrzał. Oto już od dni dwóch jego eminencya głaska tych niedźwiedziów flamandzkich, by módz nieco przyzwoiciej na świat ich wyprowadzić, a tu, ot tobie i masz. Zbyt ostra nieprzystojność. Ale tuż zaraz zbliżył się do woźnego Gwilhelm Rym, i ze zwykłym swym pół-uśmiechem szepnął mu nieznacznie: — Oznajm mistrza Jakóba Coppenole, pisarza ławników miasta Gandawy. Kardynał podchwycił głośno: — Woźny, oznajmij mistrza Jakóba Coppenole, pisarza ławników prześwietnego miasta Gandawy. Był to błąd. Wypadało samemu już Eymowi zostawić skręcenie karku przygodzie. Coppenole akurat właśnie posłyszał rozkaz kardynała. — A krzyżu Pański! — wrzasnął głosem piorunującym. — Nie, powiadam! nie! Jakób Coppenole pończosznik i basta. Słyszysz, woźny? Ni krzty więcej, ni krzty mniej. Krzyżu Pański! pończosznik, alboż to mało? Niebój się, Jego Mość książę niejedne już rękawiczkę znalazł w mojej pończosze... Wybuchły śmiechy i oklaski. Wszelki dwuznacznik natychmiast w Paryżu zrozumianym, a więc też i natychmiast uczczonym zostanie. Dodajmy, że Coppenole był z ludu, i że publika co go otaczała była również z ludu. To więc i znajomość między nim a nią nastąpiła szybko, elektrycznie, rzekłbyś gębą całą. Butny docinek pończosznika flamandzkiego, poniżający dworaków, poruszył we wszystkich tych duszach plebejskich nie wiem już jakie uczucie godności, tak jeszcze niewyraźne w wieku piętnastym. Toż jako równy równego, za paniebrat pończosznik potraktował Jego Miłość kardynała! Słodka zaiste myśl dla tego łapserdactwa, przywykłego do szacunku i posłuszeństwa w obec pachołków wielmożnej służby jaśnie wielmożnego starosty przy najprzewielebniejszym opacie od S-tej Genowefy, który sam z kolei był tylko koadjutorem pana kardynała! Coppenole dumnie się skłonił Jego Eminencyi, która ze swojej strony pozdrowiła wiele mocnego mieszczucha, nielada co znaczącego u samego nawet Ludwika XI-go. Następnie, podczas gdy Gwilhelm Rym, „mąż roztropny a złośliwy", jak się wyraża Filip de Comines, jednego i drugiego mierzył od stóp do głowy wzrokiem wyższości i naigrawania, obaj zajęli swe siedzenia, kardynał nieco zmieszany i zakłopotany, Coppenole spokojny i wyniosły. Cokolwiekbądź — mówił może w duchu ten ostatni — równie dobry mej tytuł pończosznika, jak i wszelki inny; wie o tem Marya Burgundzka, matka tej samej właśnie Małgorzaty, która dziś za mąż wychodzi. Co kardynał, to kardynał, ale stokroć nieraz groźniejszy pończosznik. Nie kardynał by też to potrafił podmówić Gandawczyków do ukarania faworytów córki Karola Śmiałego; nie kardynał uzbroił swem słowem ducha tłuszczy na łzy i prośby kobiece, kiedy Jejmość księżniczka Flandryi przybyła błagać motłoch o życie dla swych protegowanych u samego podnóża ich szafotów; gdy tymczasem dość było pończosznikowi podnieść w górę swej łokieć skórzany, by zrzucić głowy wasze, jaśnie oświeceni panowie Guy d'Hymbercourt i kanclerzu Wilhelmie Hugonet! Ale się nie wszystko na tem skończyło dla biednego kardynała; wypadło mu do dna samego wychylić kielich goryczy, jaki dlań zgotował obowiązek towarzyszenia owym nieokrzesańcom flamandzkim. Czytelnik nie zapomniał może bezczelnego żebraka, który na początku prologu wgramolił się był na gzemsy podwyższenia kardynalskiego. Przybycie znakomitych gości nie zachęciło go bynajmniej do opuszczenia raz zdobytego stanowiska; przeciwnie, podczas kiedy prałaci i ambasadorowie pakowali się sposobem śledzi holenderskich do ławek trybuny, on, nie żałując sobie wygody, najspokojniej się roztasował przy balaskach estrady, na której podstawie dzielnie oparł skrzyżowane nogi. Śmiałość była niesłychaną, ale nikt jej z razu nie zoczył, tak dalece uwaga powszechna gdzieindziej była skierowaną. Ze swej strony, żebrak ani baczył na to, co się tam dzieje w sali; kiwał się sobie wciąż z niedbalstwem Neapolitańczyka, i od czasu do czasu powtarza! sród szmerów, jakby z machinalnego przyzwyczajenia: — Co łaska! za zdrowie najmilsze!— I zaprawdę, on jeden może z całego zgromadzenia nie raczył zwrócić głowy w stronę zajścia woźnego z Coppenole. Owóż zrządził przypadek, że mistrz pończosznik gandawski, z którym lud w żywe zachodził współczucie, i w którego wszystkie utkwiły spojrzenia, zasiadł akurat w pierwszym szeregu ławek podniesienia, tuż nad samym żebrakiem; nie małeż to było zdziwienie zgromadzonych, gdy naraz ujrzano, jak ambasador flamandzki, obrzuciwszy najprzód wzrokiem umieszczonego przed sobą odartusa, klepnął go poufale po ramieniu łachmanami okrytem. Żebrak się odwrócił. Nastała chwilka zdziwienia; za nią szedł uśmiech odgrzebanej nagle znajomości, uradowania, etc; poczem, obojętni na widzów lub widowisko, pończosznik i biedak poczęli z sobą rozmawiać półgłosem, trzymając się wzajem za ręce, bez najmniejszego ma się rozumieć względu na to, że łachmany Clopina-Trouillefou, rozwieszone na złotogłowiach podwyższenia, raziły wzrok jak gąsienica u pomarańczy. Nowość szczególnie tej sceny do tego stopnia podniosła rumor wesołości i szaleństwa w sali, że nie mogło to ujść zaciekawionej w końcu uwagi kardynała; pochylił się do połowy, i niedokładnie tylko ujrzawszy ohydną kurtkę żebraka (na dokładniejsze objęcie zdarzenia miejsce samo nie pozwalało), wyobraził sobie naturalnie, że żebrak o jałmużnę błagał, więc wzburzony taką śmiałością, zawołał: — Mości starosto Pałacu, do rzeki mi tego huncwota! — Krzyżu Pański! — odparł Coppenole, nie puszczając rąk żebraka — toż to jeden z moich przyjaciół, jaśnie kardynale! — Dobrze! tak jest! hej kolenda! — huknęły tłumy. Od tej chwili mistrz Coppenole, w Paryżu zarówno jak iw Gandawie wielkie zachowanie w czerni posiadł, gdyż — jak powiada Filip de Oomines — „mężowie tej krwie zawzdy takowe tam mieć będą, skoroć się w porządku nie trzymają." Kardynał przygryzł wargi, i zwróciwszy się ku swemu sąsiadowi, opatowi od S-tej Genowefy, rzekł doń z cicha: — Przedziwnych ambasadorów przyseła nam Jego Miłość arcyksiążę dla oznajmienia Jmci Małgorzaty. — Wasza Eminencya napróżno tylko grzeczność traci z tymi wałkoniami flamandzkiemi. Margaritas ante porcos. — Powiedz raczej, opacie — odrzekł kardynał głośniej z uśmiechem — powiedz raczej: Porcos ante Margaritami. Całe otoczenie zawtórowało uwielbieniem grze tej słów. Ulżyło to nieco kardynałowi; pokwitował się w ten sposób z Coppenole; i jego również dowcipowi przyklaśnięto. A teraz niechże ci z naszych czytelników, którzy, jak się to mówi stylem dzisiejszym, uzdolnieni są. do uogólniania obrazów i pojęć, pozwolą nam łaskawie postawić pytanie, azali w istocie jasno i dokładnie uobecniają w swej wyobraźni widok, jaki przed nimi roztacza, w chwili gdy ich uwagę zatrzymujemy, czworobok wielkiej trybunalskiej komnaty? Ku środkowi, oparta o ścianę zachodnią sali, szeroka i pyszna trybuna ze złotogłowiów, do której przez małe ostrołukowe drzwiczki wchodzą processyonalnie osoby poważne, oznajmiane krzykliwym głosem woźnego. Na pierwszych jej ławkach, lik znaczny figur obciążonych gronostajami, atłasami i purpura. W około podwyższenia, zatopionego w milczeniu przyzwoitem, w dole, naprzeciw, wszędy, tłum wielki i hałas wielki. Tysiączne skrzyżowane spojrzenia ludu na każdą z kolei twarz dygnitarzów w trybunie, tysiączne szmery przy każdem nazwiska. Zaiste, widowisko to ciekawe i ze wszech miar zasługujące na uwagę widzów. Ale tam oto, aż w samym końcu, cóżby to było takiego ? Co znaczy owa buda, gatunek szłabana, z czterma upstrzonemi figurkami w górze i czterema u dołu? A ten tam znów człeczyna w czarnej kapotce o bladej twarzy, tuż przy baraku, co zacz ? Ach! niestety, drogi mej czytelniku, to Piotr Gringoire i jego prolog. Na śmierć o nim zapomnieliśmy. A tego to on właśnie lękał się najbardziej. Od chwili kiedy wszedł kardynał, Gringoire ani na sekundę nie ustał w usiłowaniach, wymierzonych zawsze ku podtrzymaniu swej sztuki. Rozkazał był najprzód aktorom, którzy naraz rzecz swą zawiesili, by na nic nie zważając recytowali dalej, podniesionym jeno głosem; następnie, widząc że nikt ani myśli słuchać, zatrzymał bieg akcyi; a oto teraz już od kwadransa blizko tupcze nogami, rzuca się, podmawia Gisąuettę, podmawia Lienardę, zachęca swych sąsiadów do baczenia na prolog; wszystko napróżno. Nikt nie odrywał oczu od kardynała, poselstwa i estrady, jedynego centrum tego obszernego koła promiennie zbiegających się spojrzeń. Trzeba też wnosić, a nie bez smutku to powiadamy, że wejście kardynała, które w tak okropny sposób rozwej sztuki przerwało, zmniejszyło zarazem niepomału i interes przywiązany do bogatej zresztą treści prologu, gdyż ostatecznie, na podwyższeniu czy na stole marmurowym, widowisko było tosamo : tu i tam zajście Trudu ze Stanem duchownym i Szlachty z Kupiectwem. Niejednemu zaś z widzów daleko więcej się podobało przedstawienie z osób rzeczywistych, żywych, działających, z krwi i kości, oddychających pod tą sutaną kardynała, pod tym kaftanem Coppenola, i spychających się w7zajem w tem tłokowisku ambasadorów flamandzkich i dworu biskupiego, niżeli misteryum lalek fabrycznych, upstrzonych, wymuskanych, rozprawiających wierszowaną prozą, i rzec-by można duszących się pod temi białemi i żółtemi kapami, które na nich Gringoire ponaciągał. Pomimo to, skoro tylko poeta nasz spostrzegł, że się spokojność ustaliła nieco, wpadł wraz na pomysł, który omal wszystkiego nie ocalił. — Panie — powiedział, zwracając się do jednego ze swoich sąsiadów, poczciwego i tłustego jegomościa o twarzy cierpliwej — a gdybyśmy to znów zaczęli? — Jak ? — spytał sąsiad, — Gdybyśmy zaczęli na nowo? — Co zaczęli? — A no, misteryum. — Jeżeli chcecie, to zacznijcie — odparł sąsiad. Owo pół-przyzwolenie wystarczało Gringoirowi; sam tedy do własnej się sprawy zabrawszy, jął krzyczeć na wsze strony, głosem o ile podobna zbliżonym do głosów tłumu : — Zaczynajcie misteryum! dalszy ciąg misteryum! — Do licha! — odezwał się Joannes de Molendino — i cóż tam znowu śpiewają hen ci, w kącie? (Gringoire wrzeszczał bowiem za czterech). Słuchajcie bracia! alboż się misteryum nie skończyło jeszcze? Chcą je rozpocząć; jest-że to sprawiedliwie? — Nie, nie! — jednomyślnie odpowiedzieli żacy.. Precz z misteryum! precz! Ale się Gringoire mnożył i nie przestawał krzyczeć coraz silniej: — Zaczynajcie! zaczynajcie! Hałasy te ściągnęły uwagę kardynała. — Panie starosto trybunalski — rzekł do wysokiego mężczyzny w czerni, trzymającego się o kilka kroków od dygnitarza kościelnego — czy nie wpadli te łobuzy do chrzcielnicy, że sprawiają ten harmider piekielny? Starosta pałacu, był to rodzaj sędziego-amfibii, coś niby w guście nietoperza trybunalskiego, niby szczur, niby ptak, prokurator i żołnierz. Zbliżył się do jego eminencyi i nie bez silnej obawy narażenia się na gniew mocarza, wytłemaczył mu jąkliwie głupią gorączkę motłochu: jak to w południe przybyło przed jego eminencya, i jak tłumy zmusiły komedyantów zacząć nie czekając na jego eminencyę. Kardynał wybuchł śmiechem. — Na moją duszę — powiedział — pan rektor wszechnicy powinienby był to samo zrobić. Co o tem myślisz, mistrzu Gwilhelmie Rym? — Jaśnie oświecony książę - arcypasterzu — odrzekł Gwilhelm Rym — bądźmy radzi, żeśmy choć przed połową komedyi umknęli. Zawszeż to wygrana. — Hultajstwo ma-li dalej teatrum swe czynić? — spytał starosta. — Czyńcie, czyńcie, — odrzekł kardynał; — wszystko mi jedno. Odczytam sobie tymczasem brewiarz. Starosta postąpił ku poręczom estrady, i dawszy znak ręką, by się uciszono, zawołał: — Obywatele, prostactwo i mieszkance! Dla zaspokojenia tych, którzy pragną by skończono, i tamtych którzy chcą by zaczęto, jego eminencya rozkazuje, by dalej rzecz prowadzono. Trzeba było obu stronom ustąpić przed wyrokiem kardynała. Ale i autor i publika nie prędko zapomnieli tej obrazy jego eminencyi. Osoby na scenie podjęły tedy raz jeszcze rymowaną nitkę powieściowego watka, a Gringoire się pocieszał, że przynajmniej dalszy ciąg jego sztuki szkodliwych przerw nie dozna. Zawiodła go wszakże niebawem i ta nadzieja, równie jak i poprzednie jego ułudy. Cisza i porządek w istocie ustaliły się jako tako w audytoryum; tego tylko nie zauważył Gringoire, że w chwili właśnie, kiedy kardynał wydał był rozkaz przedłużający zabawę, podwyższenie bynajmniej jeszcze zapełnionym nie było, i że za posłami flamandzkimi szły nowe osobistości należące do orszaku, których nazwiska i godności, rzucane bez ładu i szyku w sam środek dyalogu, wedle niezmordowanej litanii krzykliwego woźnego, sprawiały w sztuce spustoszenia straszliwe. Bo tez w rzeczy samej wyobraźmy sobie przedstawienie teatralne, którego dykcyę sceniczną, akurat w najciekawszych jej ustępach, przecinają raz po raz donośne wołania hajduka, urywające tu końcówkę wyborną, tam przepoławiające wiersz doskonale w sobie zamknięty, i to nawiasami w gatunku następujących: — Mistrz Jakób Charmolue, prokurator królewski przy trybunale kościelnym! — Jehan de Harloy, koniuszy, dowodzcą rycerskiej straży nocnej w stołecznym grodzie Paryżu! — Wielmożny Galiot de Genouilhac, kawaler, pan na Brussac, mistrz artylleryi królewskiej! — Mistrz Dreux-Raguier, wielki dozorca wód i lasów króla jegomości pana naszego, w krajach Francyi, Szampanii i Brie! — Mistrz Ludwik de Graville, kawaler, radca i dworzanin królewski, admirał Francyi, zwierzchnik Jasów vinceriskich! — Mistrz Denis Lemercier, rządca domu ślepych w Paryżu! Etc. etc. etc. Stawało się to nieznośnem. Dziwny ów akompaniament, nie pozwalający śledzić za rozwojem sztuki, tem mocniej oburzał Gringoire'a, że niepodobna mu było utaić, iż sceny obliczone były na coraz wyższe zajęcie publiczności, i że dla pochwycenia całkowitej doskonałości dzieła, dość było słuchać i patrzeć. W istocie trudnoby wymyśleć splot zdarzeń bardziej oryginalny i dramatyczny. Cztery allegorye wciąż jeszcze, w śmiertelnym kłopocie wyboru, gorzkie wywodziły żale, gdy naraz Wenus w osobie własnej (vera incessu patuit dea) zjawiła się przed niemi w prześlicznym stroju, naszytym herbownemi okrętami miasta Paryża. Ona sama przybyła po delfindor obiecany najpiękniejszej. Jowisz, którego gromy rozległy się jednocześnie w szatni barakowej, poparł żądanie bogini; wygrana przechylała się już na jej stronę, czyli mówiąc bez przenośni, Delfin miał już być zaślubionym królowej piękna, gdy nowym zwrotem kunsztu poetyckiego do walki z Wenerą stanęło niespodziewanie młode dziewczę, w białej damaszkowej sukni z kwiatkiem małgorzaiki w ręku (przejrzyste uosobienie jejraościanki księżniczki Flandryi). Ten najwyższy punkt sztuki teatralnej, apogeum dzieła. Po niejakim sporze Wenus, Małgorzata i allegorye zgadzają się na polubowny sąd Najświętszej Panny. Miał tu jeszcze również piękną rolę Don Pedro, król Mezopotamii; w jakim jednak stosunku zostawał do całości sztuki, niepodobna już było dociec sród tylu przerw i przeszkód. Wszystko to wstępowało na teatrum po drabince. Ale napróżno. Żadnej z tych piękności ani odczuto ani pojęto. Rzekłbyś, że za przybyciem kardynała nić jakaś niewidoma i magiczna pociągnęła nagle wszystkie spojrzenia od stołu marmurowego ku estradzie, od zachodniego końca sali ku wschodniemu jej końcowi. Nic już nie mogło odczarować zebrania; wszystkie oczy przylgły do świeższego widowiska, a nowo przybywający, ich imiona przeklęte, ich ubiory, ich twarze, stały się niewyczerpanem źródłem rozrywki tłumów. Nieodżałowane zdarzenie. Z wyjątkiem Gisquetty i Lienardy, które się odwracały kiedy niekiedy, pociągane za suknie przez Gringoire'a, z wyjątkiem spokojnego grubego sąsiada, nikt nie słuchał, nikt nie chciał spojrzeć jak należało na biedne opuszczone misteryum. Gringoire postrzegał przed sobą same tylko profile. Z jakąż goryczą spoglądał na całe to rusztowanie chwały i poezyi, rozpadające się kawał po kawale! I myśl-że tu sobie, że jeszcze przed chwilą wszystek ów lud gotów był powstać przeciw panu staroście z niecierpliwości oglądania czem prędzej sztuki! Teraz, gdy się ją ma, ani się o nią dba! I ktoby przypuścił, że to jest to samo przedstawienie, które się zaczęło sród jednomyślnych potwierdzeń i oklasków! Wieczna historya przypływu i odpływu faworów gminnych! Ani-byś uwierzył, że się zabierano do wieszania pachołków starościńskich! I czegobyś to nie dał, gdyby można było powrócić do owej godzinki miodowej. Z tem wszystkiem, brutalny monolog woźnego ustał nareszcie; goście się zebrali co do jednego. Gringoire odetchnął. Aktorowie rznęli dalej jak przystało. Lecz cóż-to? Majster Coppenole, pończosznik, powstaje naraz? i czego? Gringoire uszom swoim wiary daó nie chce. Sród powszechnej uwagi niedźwiedzisko gandawskie ni z tego ni z owego ćwiczy mówkę do tłumu w następujących szkaradnych wyrazach: — Sławetni mieszczanie i wielmożni obywatele paryzcy! nie wiem co my, Krzyżu Pański! robimy tutaj. Toć i ja widzę, hen tam w kącie, na szłabanie owym, jakoby ludzie jacyś zabierali się do bejki. Nie wiem, azali one to rzeczy nazywacie misteryą, ale w tem nie ma ani krzty uciechy; kłótnia na języki, nic więcej. Oto już od kwadransa czekam na pierwszy kułak, i ani Boże daj. To są tchórze, powiadam wam, którzy się kaleczą samemi jedno połajankami. Należało sprowadzić zapaśników z Londynu lub Rotterdamu, ot! wtedy to co innego; mielibyście takie szturchańce, że z placu możnaby je było słyszeć: ale co do tych, to litość bierze. Powinniby przynajmniej wystąpić z tańcem arabskim lub z inną jaką krotofilą. Wcale co innego mi powiedziano ; obiecano weselisko błaznów i wybór królika onych. W Gandawie my również mamy swego króla trefnisiów, i pod tym względem wcaleśmy w tyle nie pozostali, Krzyżu Pański! Ale u nas dzieje się to inaczej trochę. Zbieramy się, jak i tutaj, hurmą; po czem każdy z kolei wysadza głowę z umyślnego otworu i tak gębę zebranym pokazuje; ten który się najohydniej wyszczerzy, bywa ogłoszony królem przy okrzykach całego zebrania. Ot jak! Zabawa jest niezmiernie pocieszna. Czy chcecie, żebyśmy wybrali królika sposobem naszym, gandawskim? Będzie to w każdym razie rzecz mniej nudna, niż słuchać tych tam gadanin. Jeżeli i ichmościowie ze szłabana chcą z grymasami swoimi w otworze się pokazać, to i owszem, przyjmiemy ich do gry. Cóż o tem powiadacie, sławetni panowie? Mojem zdaniem, znajdą się tu dostatecznie grubiańskie próbki tak z płci jednej, jak drugiej, byśmy się sobie pośmiać mogli z flamandzka, a i twarze nasze zanadto są brzydkie, byśmy nie mieli liczyć na grymas wyborniejszy. Gringoire zamierzył był odpowiedzieć na przemówienie, ale mu słowa zastrzegły w gardzieli z osłupienia, gniewu i oburzenia. A przy tem, wniosek ukochanego już pończosznika z takim zapałem przyjęty został przez tych mieszczuchów, którym schlebił tytuł wielmożnych, że wszelki opór pozostaćby musiał bezskutecznym. Nie było innej rady, tylko się poddać prądowi. Gringoire zakrył sobie oblicze obiema rękami, bo mu nawet szczęście na tyle nie dopisało w życiu, by miał czem głowę sobie osłonić, na wzór Agamemnona Tymantejskiego.